The Nanny Niles Quits
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of Niles and the Sheffield family and how Niles is forced to quit to save his honor.
1. Chapter 1

Fran Fine had worked for Maxwell Sheffield for almost two years now. She truly loved her job and the children that she cared for. She lived in a mansion had light hours and a butler that waited on her everyday. It was the life of luxury without being rich.

All Fran had to do was make sure that Maxwell Sheffield a producer, was happy and that the children were well cared for. For that she had free reign of the house, a limo and love that was returned to her in more than one way.

It was an average day, a Saturday. Fran was busy getting the youngest child Gracie ready to go to the dentist and Brighton had a baseball game. Maggie had no plans until the evening and had opted to stay at home for the day. Fran left with Gracie and Brighton at about ten.

As she left the home, she saw CC as she was coming in. CC was Maxwell's partner in business and never had anything good to say about anybody but herself and Mr. Sheffield. Fran knew that she was a thorn in Nile's side sometimes, but she thought that he was getting used to it.

That morning Niles was in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast when Cc Babcock walked into the room. She was her usual nasty self and he was his usual nasty self back to her. As she left the kitchen she told him. "Just get us some coffee and never mind the chit chat."

Niles brought in the coffee and was met by his employer Maxwell and CC. CC told him "Just leave the coffee here and we will take care of it. As he went to serve some of his famous home made rolls, CC made a comment about his awful cooking. Max was used to the two of them squabbling like children.

But Max was surprised when Niles snapped back "You take that back. I am sick of your remarks. I could work anywhere, a butler like me is a much wanted commodity."

Maxwell was tired of their bickering and said "Well, if working here is so bad why don't you go and get a job someplace else?"

Niles was in no mood to be the brunt of the two pompous people who were in the room and said "All right this is it. I quit." and with that he walked out of the office.

Max was used to his tirades and thought that Niles would be back in the kitchen stewing. But, he had a lot of work to do and he ignored him.

Niles was angry that when he quit Max didn't even blink an eye. He had worked for the man since they were both children and thought that he was his friend. When he went upstairs he spoke to Mrs. Monroe, a lady that had been trying to get him to come and work for her for years and offered his services. She gladly accepted.

Niles didn't have many things to carry and went out the back door through the kitchen without being noticed. As he looked back he thought of the Sheffield family and how much they had meant to him. But, he was off to another home where the Monroe family had a working nanny and he would not be expected to care for their children as he had the three children of Maxwell Sheffield many times.

The Monroe chauffeur picked Niles up and he headed to his new home, just two blocks from the Sheffield home.

In the meantime Max and CC had been hard at work at a play that was going to be opening very soon. They worked until well past noon and were wondering about lunch. Max sniffed the air and did not smell anything cooking and wondered when Niles was going to bring them in a sandwich or something.

Fran had been busy all morning with the Sheffield youngest. She had a cavity and had it filled. Fran had then gone to the game where Brighton had hit a home run. His team had won and they had celebrated with a trip to the ice cream shop.

Usually when Fran came in she was greeted by Niles, but he was not there. She was surprised and as she took everything away from Gracie and Brighton she headed up the stairs. She knocked on Maggie's door and opened it to Maggie who was just sitting there reading a book. "Hi hon I'm back. Anything new?"

Maggie got up from her bed and smiled "Nothing it's been quiet around here. I've been in my room all morning." with that she smiled and Fran went to Gracie's room to drop off some of her things.

As Fran went to her room she thought that it was strange that she hadn't seen Niles. Once she dropped off her coat, she decided to go to Nile's room. She knocked and got no answer. She called his name and heard nothing. That was when Maggie opened her bedroom door and looked at Fran with questioning eyes. Fran opened the door and found the room empty. She looked in the closet and everywhere. Everything was gone. Maggie and Fran looked at each other in shock. 'What on Earth happened this morning?'

Fran and Maggie went right downstairs to confront Maggie's father Maxwell Sheffield. What could he have done to make Niles quit and leave? Niles was their friend and everyone in the house depended on him so much.

As they came into Max's office they found him and CC hard at work acting as if nothing had happened. Fran walked right up and he said "Yes Miss Fine. How can I help you?"

Fran couldn't believe what he had just said "How can I help you? You can start with what happened this morning?" she nearly yelled at him.

"Believe me Miss Fine I have no idea what you are talking about." he told her. By now CC had looked up at Fran and Maggie and were giving them the 'you are dismissed' look.

That is when Maggie spoke up, but Brighton and Grace had now entered the room. "Why is Niles gone? Did you fire him?" Maggie demanded.

The three children were talking at once and with Fran's shrill voice Max put his hands over his ears. "What on Earth are you talking about? One at a time. Fran?" he grimaced.

Fran put herself together as best she could and said "When we got home from the baseball game today we found Niles's room empty and him gone. What happened?"

All four of them shook their head as Max looked at them as if he didn't believe them. He got up and sure enough there was no Niles in the kitchen. As he opened the door to Niles's room he saw that what the children had said was right Niles was gone baggage and all.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Niles had arrived at his new home. He was shown to a large clean room with his own phone and a large walk in closet. The room was bright and cheery and had belonged to Maurice, a man who had just retired after thirty years of service to the family.

The Monroe household was much quieter than the Sheffield household. All of the children went to private schools and only came home every few months. The Monroe's did a lot of traveling, and unlike the Sheffield's never took their butler along. But this would leave Niles with little to do and it would give him plenty of time to do things that he wanted to do.

The way that he was being treated by the man who he had worked for since he was a young man, was no longer tolerable. He worked sometimes ten days in a row without any consideration for himself and CC was always saying nasty things to and about him. It was time for him to move on. He felt bad about it and already missed everyone but this was his new home.

He thought of Miss Fine and how she must be feeling about him leaving. She was used to not doing too much around the house and was now going to do his and her job. That might make her appreciate him a little more. He laughed to himself as he pictured the family sitting down to a meal made by Fran. She was not a good cook and was known to burn mostly everything she made. They would be missing him soon.

Meanwhile at the Sheffield household Maxwell Sheffield was in a fix. His family gave him the look and he knew that they blamed him for Niles leaving. They now wanted to know about lunch. He was not much of a cook at all and had tasted Miss Fine's cooking before. 'No that wouldn't work either.' he thought to himself.

But his three children were yelling at him now telling him "You need to find out where Niles is and get him back. I don't care what happened, just get him back." Maggie demanded. With that everyone agreed including Miss Fine who was now just glaring at him.

But for now he needed to get them something to eat. He went to the phone book and ordered lunch to have it delivered. He knew that supper was going to be in another six hours. He looked over at Miss Fine and said "I am afraid that you are going to have to cook dinner. I will call the employment agency on Monday if I have not found Niles by then, but for now we must depend on you.  
he told her.

Fran looked at him with a surprised look "Me? I am Fran fine a jewish girl. My family eats we don't cook and my cooking is not that good." she warned him.

Max just looked at her and said "I am sorry we don't have much choice right now." he told her.

"Thanks a lot" Fran said and as she started to bring the children out of the room she told him "Find Niles, you don't want to be eating my food for long." she warned him..

After lunch and trying to eat with the whole family glaring at him, Max went into his study. He needed to find out where Niles was and get him back. He just stared ahead having no idea where Niles might have gone.

CC looked up from some papers at Max. He was genuinely worried and she was genuinely pleased. Niles had been a thorn in her side for years. Perhaps Max would find someone who was better than Niles. There were certainly many butlers who were qualified to work for him and she wasn't worried. That trouble making nanny Fran was going to have to do some work. 'It will be about time.' she thought to herself.

Max got on the phone and was surprised to learn that Niles had gone to work for the Monroe's. He was a little irritated.. Everyone knew that the Monroe's had been looking for a new butler ever since their old one had retired. Had Niles been planning this for some time? Did he just use the words as an excuse?" Max wondered.

But his family was not going to listen to reason. It was going to be his job to go back to Niles and ask him to come back. As the family sat down to dinner, Maxwell made up his mind that he was going to go and see Niles. The dinner was barely edible.

Max got into the town car and headed over to the Monroe home. He had been there many times and as he knocked on the door he was not surprised to see Niles there.

Niles allowed him in and Max told him that he was genuinely needed at the house. "Niles, I am sorry for what was said and it will not be allowed in my household again. I am in trouble with the whole family. Please come back. I will give you a twenty dollar raise" he offered.

Niles thought for a moment. He had left in a rush. He did love the children, even though they could be a pain and were very spoiled. Fran was something else also. He missed them all , though. "I will return but I need every other Sunday off and a fifty dollar raise." he told hm.

Max took a long look at Niles and Niles said "All right I will accept a thirty dollar raise."

Once more the Sheffield house was full. Niles was appreciated for a few days anyways. For the next few weeks things went better and Niles did get his Sundays off. CC even acted nicer around him. Soon, he was getting sick of everyone being so careful around him and he said "Enough" to Miss Fine as she tried to talk to him like he might melt.

Yes finally things were back to normal at the Sheffield household and Max smiled as he closed the door to his office hearing the argument between Niles and Miss Fine.


End file.
